coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3246 (1st July 1991)
Plot Rita asks Ivy to hang on at the shop a bit longer, for Alf's sake. Ivy refuses to stop out of loyalty any more and is already due to start at Bettabuy next week. A perky Emily enjoyed the peace and tranquillity of Rhos-on-Sea and insists that she didn't meet anyone on the coach. Deirdre discovers that the arcade managers haven't been paid recently. Dean Lockwood tells her that Phil often has cash flow problems but always sorts it out. Alma and Gail tell Audrey to pull herself together after she's rude to Percy in the cafe. Phil is desperate to speak to Mike. Mike agrees to see him when Jackie makes him take a break before he works himself to death. Alf uses Rita as a sympathetic ear but he's more bothered about getting Ivy back than Audrey. Mavis warns Rita against getting involved, reminding her that Alf has a soft spot for her. Emily tells Betty that the break from Percy has done her good. Rita turns down lunch with Alf after he tells her that she's the only woman who's ever understood him. She tells Audrey that she and Alf want their heads banging together. Ralph Dobson contacts Jackie and arranges a private meeting. Audrey goes to make up with Alf but when she sees Ivy outside the shop she changes her mind. Percy asks Emily if he can accompany her the next time she goes away. She tells him that she'll bear his request in mind. Phil asks Mike for a £6,000 loan for a deal; his money is tied up. Mike says he can't help him until after the wedding. Ralph tells Jackie that his new firm wants to buy Ingram's. Alma urges Audrey to forget Ivy and save her marriage. Ivy calls on Audrey and tells her that Alf has collapsed in the shop and has been taken to hospital. Cast Regular cast *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Jackie Ingram - Shirin Taylor *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough Guest cast *Dean Lockwood - Chris Hargreaves *Ralph Dobson - Michael Lees Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *PJ Promotions *Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe *Sharp Lane Industrial Estate *Ingram's Textiles - Offices *The Yew Tree Pub - Public Notes *This episode had to be rewritten following Bryan Mosley's sudden heart attack on 9th June. In the original script, Alf Roberts told Rita Fairclough that she was the only woman ever to understand him when she tried to arbitrate between him and Audrey. *A female customer in the Corner Shop is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phil is in need of money: can any of his old friends help? Meanwhile, his partner, Deirdre Barlow, worries about his approach to business. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,559,000 viewers (2nd place). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 17th March 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted 43" from the Rovers scene in Part Two where Alec Gilroy and Ken Barlow observe and criticise Mike Baldwin and Phil Jennings's lifestyle. The ITV3 repeat on 25th January 2019 contained the same edit. Category:1991 episodes